Comfortable
by Delichaa
Summary: "Aku tidak akan percaya lagi pada lelaki!" Diselingkuhin, ditipu, putus ditengah jalan— apa sih yang tak pernah kulalui. Menyerah,aku sudah muak dengan yang namanya lelaki.-[H]/ "Aku tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan wanita!" Cukup, aku tak pernah mengerti dengan jalan fikiran mereka.-[N]/Dua orang yang memiliki prinsip seperti itu tanpa sengaja saling mengenal,dan hidup bersama.
**"Comfortable"**

 **Rated : M (Untuk Konflik)  
**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama  
**

 **Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Typo,OOC,AU,Mainstream!  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Awan hitam kelam menyelimuti kota Tokyo pada malam itu, malam yang biasanya di penuhi oleh bintang dan rembulan kini gelap tak bercahaya. Suara gemuruh petir yang terdengar jelas tak ada apanya-apanya di bandingkan suara—

"Aku tidak punya uang!sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pindah! Ini Apartementku!" Makian wanita bersurai indigo itu menggelegar hebat di satu ruangan kantor pemasaran Konoha _Real Estate_.

"Tapi tunangan anda sudah menjual kamar Apartement itu, anda harus segera pindah dari sana Hyuga- _san_ " Sungguh sang agen tidak tau harus berapa kali menjelaskan kepada wanita didepannya, jika Apartement miliknya sudah dijual dan sudah dipesan seseorang.

"Tapi, aku tak pernah menjualnya!"Gadis cantik yang diketahui bernama Hyuga Hinata itu, tak peduli— mau suaranya kedengaran sampai satu Tokyo kek, Ia tetap akan bersikukuh tidak akan pindah dari Apartemen itu.

Disisi lain, tepatnya diruangan sebelah tempat Hinata berada. Terdengar jelas suara komplainan seorang laki-laki yang tak kalah kuatnya dari suara HInata.

"Aku sudah memesannya, setengah dari harga jual Apartement itu sudah kukirim kepada pemiliknya," Konan— agen pemasaran yang saat ini sedang menangani masalah keluhan sang klient, tidak tau harus mengatakan apalagi pada pria bersurai pirang didepannya.

"Iya-iya saya mengerti Uzumaki- _san_ , tapi masalahnya wanita yang menghuni Apartement itu bersikukuh tidak mau pindah. Tidak mungkin kami mengusirnya secara paksa," menghela nafasnya frustasi, Konan berharap kali ini klientnya bisa mengerti.

"Tidak masalah, usir paksa saja _Tebbayo_. Dia sudah tidak ada hak atas kepemilikan Apar—"

 _ **Brak~**_

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka secara kasar, wanita dan pria bersurai pirang itu dengan segera mengalihkan atensinya untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang tak memiliki rasa kepriperpintuan itu.

"Ohh, jadi kau yang mau membeli Apartementku itu."

"Dan— Ohh, kau wanita yang tak tau diri itu ya," Mata Hinata melotot sempurna, emosi yang sedari tadi memang sedang menguar, meledak begitu saja lantaran ucapan pria asing itu.

"Apa kau bilang?tak tau diri, keh— dengarya! Aku tak pernah menjual Apartement itu, jadi silahkan membatalkan untuk membelinya."

Pria bersurai pirang cepak yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto— itu bangkit berdiri, menghampiri Hinata yang sedari tadi berteriak tak jelas di depan pintu.

"Dengar ya wanita aneh, aku sudah membayar setengah dari harga jual Apartement itu kepada Ootsuki-san. Jadi, tidak mungkin aku membatalkannya."

Terdiam, Hinata tak tau harus ngomong apalagi. Jika begini ceritanya, sudah bisa dipastikan Ia harus segera keluar dari Apartementnya sekarang atau mungkin besok.

"Ck, tak ada lagi alasan buatmu tetap tinggal kan Nona?" ujar Naruto dengan nada menyindiri.

Kalah malu dengan perbuatannya,dengan segera Hinata memilih pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kembali kedalam ruangan tempatnya yang sebelumnya, hanya untuk mengambil tas dan beberapa fotokopi berkas kepemilikannya atas Apartement tersebut.

"Anda sudah mau pulang Hyuga- _san_?" Hinata tau laki-laki bermasker aneh itu, hanya ingin berbasa-basi menanyakan hal seperti ini. Terlihat jelas dari mata sayu menjengkelkannya, bahwa sebenarnya Ia senang akhirnya Hinata pergi juga dari kantor ini.

* * *

 **...  
**

Lengkap sudah kesialan Hinata satu hari ini, pagi hari mendapat pemberitahuan harus segera meninggalkan Apartement yang jelas-jelas miliknya, lalu membuat keributan dikantor _Real Estate_ , Oh—Jangan lupakan dia juga dapat Hinaan dari orang yang bahkan tak dikenalnya.

Oke-oke, mungkin Hinaan terlalu berlebihan disaat sesungguhnya pria asing itu hanya ingin menjelaskan. Tapi tidak ada salahnya-kan, Hinata menganggap begitu.

Dan satu lagi kesialan dirinya sebagai penutup, saat baru saja kakinya melangkah keluar dari kantor ini untuk pulang— hujan turun dengan derasnya. Mungkin bukan turun hujan titik kesialan Hinata, melainkan Ia yang tidak membawa payung.

Sempurna bukan?

Lagi pula orang mana yang akan membawa payung disaat musim panas begini. Terik matahari yang sangat panas serta udara yang kering. Siapa yang menyangka malamnya akan turun hujan deras seperti sekarang ini.

"Hah hujan? Sial aku tak bawa mobil _tebbayo_ ," Ekor mata Hinata melirik sekilas seorang pria yang sedang berdiri disampingnya. Matanya kembali menatap lurus kedepan, berpura-pura tidak menyadari kehadiran pria pirang disampingnya ini.

"Eh, kau wanita yang tadikan?" melihat kesamping sekilas, wanita bersurai indigo itu mengangguk canggung membenarkan ucapan pria pirang itu.

"Emh, maafkan perkataanku yang tadi. Sejujurnya aku tak bermaksud mempermalukanmu seperti itu."

"Ya tidak apa-apa, sejujurnya aku yang salah."

Naruto melirik kesamping, untuk melihat wanita bersurai indigo itu. Ada satu hal yang ingin ditanyakannya pada wanita itu, namun Ia sedikit ragu untuk mengutarakannya. Melirik sekilas hendak membuka mulut, lalu kembali lagi menatap depan dan seterusnya berulang kali seperti itu.

"Ada sesuatu hal yang hendak anda katakan?" Tanya Hinata ragu, lantaran Ia sadar akan gelagat Naruto yang terlihat hendak mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Em eto,…" Hinata memandangi lekat pria disampingnya ini, menunggu dengan sabar akan ucapan yang hendak keluar dari mulut pria ini.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya sedikit bingung soal apartement itu, kata anda apartement itu milik anda tetapi setau saya Apartement itu milik Ootsuki-san, namanya tertera dengan jelas diberkas kepemilikan apartement itu."

"Oh soal itu, sebenarnya Apartemen itu memang milik saya, saya yang membelinya dengan uang saya sendiri hanya saja— Toneri berjanji akan mengganti uang saya dengan uangnya karena biar bagaimanapun Apartement itu akan menjadi tempat tinggal kami setelah menikah."

"Begitu ya, jadi kenapa anda tidak tau Apartement itu sudah dijual?"

"Yaa begitulah— seperti biasa cerita tragis, kau mempercayakan surat Apartementmu atas nama kekasihmu dan begitu mendapatkannya dia menghilang begitu saja."

"A—apa? Astaga, maaf aku tak bermaksud."

"Tidak apa, ohya kapan anda berjumpa dengan Toneri?"

"Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya, semua proses jual beli ini melalui agen pemasaran tadi," Hinata mengangguk mengerti dengan perkataan Naruto.

Perlahan-lahan rinai hujan deras mulai berkurang menjadi rintikan-rintikan kecil. Gemuruh suara petir yang tadinya menggelegar juga sudah tak terdengar lagi.

Melirik jamnya sekilas, _Amethyst_ itu sukses terbelalak kaget lantaran waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam. Jika seperti ini, mana ada lagi Bus yang beroperasi melewati rute menuju Apartement Hinata.

Hah~, menghela nafasnya pelan— jika seperti ini situasinya, dengan sangat terpaksa Hinata mesti merelakan uangnya keluar lebih untuk naik Taxy.

Merogoh dompetnya dari dalam tas, setelah membukanya lagi-lagi Hinata harus merutukki kesialannya untuk hari ini.

'Bagaimana bisa aku tak memiliki sepeserpun uang yang tersisa' Tanpa sadar tangan mungilnya, bergerak memukul kesal kepalanya sendiri.

"Hey, anda kenapa?" jujur saja Naruto tak mengerti melihat wanita disampingnya ini, sedari tadi sebenarnya Naruto diam-diam melirik tingkah laku wanita ini. Dari mulai berkali-kali menghela nafas, mata melotot, dan yang terparah memukul kepalanya sendiri.

'Jangan-jangan dia stress?' begitulah kira-kira isi fikiran Naruto tentang Hinata.

"Maaf, saya tidak apa-apa" Ingin rasanya Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam lumpur sekalipun, lantaran rasa malu atas sikapnya yang sangat aneh. Begitulah ekspetasinya tentang bagaimana pria disampingnya itu menganggap perilakunya.

Lama mereka terdiam, tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk kembali membuka percakapan. Hinata sibuk bergelut dengan fikirannya, dan pria disampingnya itu terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Hening dan sunyi sampai suara hujan benar-benar tak terdengar lagi.

Sedari tadi Hinata terus-terusan melirik Naruto, menimbang-nimbang dalam hati untuk melakukannya atau tidak.

'Bilang tidak ya?' seperti salah satu kalimat lirik lagu penyanyi tampan kesukaan Hinata dari negri sebrang, Hinata terus mengulang kalimat itu dibenaknya.

"Sepertinya hujan sudah berhenti, anda tidak pulang?"

"Ano— ini mau pulang," Tidak mungkinkan Hinata mengakui kalau Ia tidak bisa pulang dikarenakan tidak memiliki uang tersisa.

Tidak ada cara lain, dengan segala gengsi yang dijunjung tinggi Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang dengan 'BERJALAN KAKI'. Ya sekali lagi 'BERJALAN KAKI' kalian tak salah baca kok, dari pada Ia dianggap aneh lagi dengan meminjam uang kepada pria disampingnya ini, lebih baik Ia memilih berjalan saja— meski tak tau mungkin saja ia sampai begitu pagi menjelang.

"Hm, anda pulang naik apa?" Bolehkah binar-binar harapan muncul di hati Hinata?, ditanyai seperti ini oleh seorang pria— pasti yang muncul pertama kali dibenak sebagian perempuan 'Kenapa? dia mau mengantarku ya?' begitu juga dengan Hinata.

"Bus mungkin," Hinata tak mengerti apakah ada yang salah dengan perkataannya, melihat betapa horrornya wajah kaget pria pirang disampingnya ini memandang dirinya dengan mata melotot.

"Kau stress ya? Tidak ada lagi Bus yang beroperasi jam segini," Sejujurnya Naruto tak berniat berkata tidak sopan seperti ini. Sungguh dia hanya spontan , tanpa tau efek perkataannya membuat wanita disampingnya itu kesal setengah mati.

"Iya aku stress! Aku juga tau ini sudah malam dan tak ada Bus yang beroperasi puas," Tolong jangan salahkan Hinata yang cepat sekali emosi satu harian ini. Salahkan saja faktor permasalahan hidupnya belakangan ini dan juga jangan lupakan kalau dia sedang kedatangan tamu bulanan sekarang.

" _Gomen_ , _gomen_ aku hanya bermaksud memberitahumu tidak perlu marah begitu" Memutar bola matanya bosan, Sudah Naruto duga terlibat dengan wanita benar-benar membuat hidupnya begitu merepotkan.

' _Mendokusai_!' Maaf Shikamaru, untuk kali ini biarkan Naruto meminjam jargon kebanggaanmu.

"Padahal aku hendak menawarimu untuk pulang sama, err _eto—_ bukan maksudku untuk berbuat lancang hanya saja apartementku kebetulan melewati rute KH apartement, tapi kalau kau tak ma—" Oke fix, apapun itu tujuan pria pirang ini mengajak Hinata pulang sama Ia tak peduli, yang penting Hinata bisa segera pulang kerumah.

"Mau aku mau! Em, maksudnya kan tidak baik menolak perbuatan baik seseorang." Sungguh, mati-matian Hinata menahan sorakan kebahagiannya lantaran dirinya tidak perlu berjalan kaki untuk pulang. ' _Thanks_ _Kami-sama_ ,' batin Hinata penuh syukur.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mungkin taxy yang kupesan akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Hm, _Arigatou gozaimasu_ err,…"

"Uzumaki Naruto,kau bisa memanggiku dengan Naruto saja. Dan anda?"

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. _Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_ Uzumaki- _san._ "

"Sama-sama err Hinata, bisakah aku memanggilmu seperti itu soalnya aku bukan tipe orang yang senang berbicara formal. Dan ah panggil saja nama kecilku,jangan margaku."

"Iya tidak masalah, Naruto- _kun_?" Entah apa yang spesial dari sebuah suffiks dibelakang nama entahlah, yang pasti Naruto tiba-tiba saja merasa senang mendengar namanya disebut wanita ini.

* * *

 **…**

"Sekali lagi _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Naruto-kun?" membungkuk berkali-kali sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasihku pada pria yang tadinya kucap sebagai orang asing paling menyebalkan.

" _Douitashimashite_ , Hinata" pintu taxy pun tertutup, dan sang supir taxy kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk mengantar satu lagi penumpangnya.

Setelah memastikan taxy yang kutumpangi tadi sudah pergi menjauh, barulah aku memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam gedung apartement.

Berjalan cepat menuju lift, ingin rasanya aku cepat-cepat tiba di kamar untuk merebahkan badanku yang terasa sangat letih.

 **…**

 **…**

"Hah~ nyamanya" kamar adalah tempat paling nyaman untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh ataupun menenangkan diri dari segala aktifitas yang telah kita lalui satu harian, tentu kalian setuju dengan pemikiranku kan?.

Memandangi langit-langit kamarku, tatapan ku kosong menyelami fikiran ini. Seandainya saja aku bisa meminjam alat pemutar waktu milik Doraemon, aku berharap untuk mengulang kejadian dimana pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan si brengsek itu.

Oh ayolah, aku hanya gadis polos nan baik pada awalnya. Diselingkuhin berkali-kali, dikhianati, ditinggal pergi dengan wanita lain, tak apa— aku masih bisa memaafkan mereka walau tak mungkin juga untuk kembali menjalani hubungan. Tapi kali ini apa? Sudah menghilang tak ada kabar, tidak jelas dia selingkuh atau bagaimana?, dan lebih parahnya aku ditipu. Ya ditipu, setelah berhasil mendapatkan Apartementku atas namanya tiba-tiba saja si brengsek Toneri itu menghilang bak ditelan bumi.

Kurang menderita apalagi aku kami-sama? Dengan bermodal mulut manisnya, dia merayuku, mengucap kata cinta yang jika kufikirkan sekarang sangat memuakkan, melamarku bak _dorama-dorama_ padahal cincinpun tak ada, dan ohh— bagusnya dia menyuruhku untuk resign dari pekerjaanku yang sebelumnya, dengan alasan agar aku tak perlu capek bekerja.

Dia mengatakan cukup dia yang mencari nafkah dan aku menjadi Ibu rumah tangga yang baik mengurus keluarga. Dan bodohnya aku, aku bahkan menangis terharu mendengar penuturan penuh dusta dari mulut manisnya itu.

" _Baka_ Hinata!" mungkin memukul kepalaku seperti ini, menjadi hobi baruku belakangan ini. Mengapa? dan mengapa? Aku sangat bodoh untuk selalu jatuh dalam permainan laki-laki.

Lima kali menjalani hubungan dengan laki-laki yang berbeda, dan lima kali juga aku selalu menjadi korban seperti cinta seperti ini. Huh, kenapa aku jadi _melankolis_ seperti ini? Padahal aku seorang _plegmatis_.

"Aku tidak akan percaya lagi pada lelaki!" Terserah aku tak peduli, pokoknya aku sudah menyerah untuk menjalani hubungan. Biarkan saja aku menjadi perawan tua sekalian, tak apa asal aku tak disakiti lagi.

Setidaknya walaupun aku dikhianati,ditipu— aku masih menjaga baik-baik asset berharga yang dimiliki seorang gadis. Yap keperawananku, tentu saja aku masih seorang gadis, dan Oh— maafkan saja author ini yang tadinya menulis aku seorang wanita, maklum saja mungkin dia sedikit lupa.

 _Back to topic?_

Ya intinya aku tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan lelaki. Jangan pernah sekalipun berfikir, aku bakal membelok. ' _Hell no, I'm still normal.'_

* * *

 **...**

Wanita adalah manusia yang diciptakan tuhan untuk mendampingi laki-laki, yah _that's true_. Sebenarnya yang disebut wanita itu adalah perempuan dewasa baik secara psikis maupun fisik.

Oke sebenarnya apa hubungan definisi ini dengan fikiranku, entahlah hanya sekedar terlintas saja. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bilang, wanita itu _homo sapiens_ berjenis kelamin perempuan, yang tingkah laku dan pola fikirnya tidak akan pernah ditebak oleh para lelaki.

Kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti ini? Mungkin karena sudah terlalu banyak kisah cinta yang kulewati berakhir dengan ketidak mengertiannya diriku akan perempuan.

Oke salah satu contohnya, ini terjadi pada hubunganku yang terakhir kali. Kami putus bukan karena aku selingkuh atau apa, bukan juga karena aku yang mengabaikannya— tidak,tidak aku adalah tipe lelaki yang sangat perhatian pada pasanganku.

Lantas?

Aku dan dia— Sara putus hanya karena dia mengira aku memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke. WTH? Setiap lelaki juga punya kegiatan bersama teman-temanya, tidak selamanya 24 jam mereka harus stay bersama kekasihnya. Dan ayolah setiap lelaki pasti tau kalau mereka memiliki suatu Hobi, mereka akan sulit membagi fokusnya pada apapun jika sudah bersentuhan dengan Hobi mereka.

Sama halnya dengan diriku dan Sasuke, kami adalah dua sahabat pecinta game. Hampir setiap malam senggangku, kuhabiskan dikamar untuk bermain game ataupun terkadang aku menginap dirumah Sasuke, untuk apalagi coba kalau bukan bermain game.

Singkat ceritanya, pada malam itu Sasuke sedang berada di Apartementku— lebih tepatnya dikamarku, begitu juga dengan diriku. Kami sedang bertaruh melawan satu sama lain, siapa yang menang dia harus membeli dvd set game terbaru. Dan sialnya aku kalah, tak terima dengan kekalahanku— aku berdalih dengan mengatakan stick milikku rusak. Sasuke bukan orang bodoh tentu saja dia tau aku berbohong, untuk membalas dendam aku merebut stick miliknya dan—

 _ **BRUK~**_

Sungguh kami hanya terjatuh dengan aku yang tak sengaja menindih Sasuke dibawahku,

"Kyaaaaaa!" Timing yang tepat, tiba-tiba Sara muncul didepan kamarku. Menjerit histeris, bagai orang melihat sebuah adegan porno secara live.

Malam itu juga, hubunganku dengan Sara berakhir.

Sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti, aku yang tidak peka atau jalan fikiran mereka yang sulit ditebak. Jujur aku tidak mengerti dengan para kaum perempuan, terkadang mereka bisa sangat agresif, dan juga bisa sangat cuek.

Namun satu hal yang kutilik belakangan ini, perempuan— jika mereka menyukai sesuatu, mereka akan berusaha mendapatkannya.

"Naruto- _kun_!" Baru juga kubilang, salah satu mahluk _homo sapiens_ berjenis kelamin perempuan ini langsung muncul dihadapanku.

"Kau sudah pulang? Kau lama sekali, aku menunggumu tau" Jika kalian berfikir dia kekasihku tolong buang fikiran itu jauh-jauh, apalagi kalau kalian menebak dia Istriku— kumohon kubur saja sekalian tebakkan kalian itu.

"Banyak suatu hal yang harus kuurus," Mati-matian kuusahakan agar badan ini menutup sepenuhnya layar password apartementku agar tidak dapat diketahui mata elang milik Shion.

"102, hihi hari ini aku sudah mengetahui angka yang ketiga dari _pasword_ mu" Setelah pintu terbuka dengan seenaknya saja Shion masuk dan menjelajahi Apartementku, seakan apartement ini miliknya seorang.

"Pulanglah Shion, aku capek aku mau tidur." Berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air, lantaran dahaga yang tak tertahankan lagi.

"Ya sudah kita tidur bersama saja."

 _ **Brusssh…..!**_

Sukses air menyembur hebat keluar dari mulutku, Menggeleng kepalaku heran tak habis fikir dengan jalan fikiran perempuan didepanku ini.

"Kau gila, pulang sana" Sebenarnya aku bukan tipe lelaki yang kasar pada wanita, tapi tolong maklumi saja sikapku jika sudah menyangkut Shion.

"Antarin…" Ucapnya merajuk dengan nada menjijikan. Matanya bekedip-kedip dibuat sok imut yang sayangnya membuat perutku mulas mendadak.

"Demi Tuhan Shion, Apartementmu disebelah. Tinggal kepleset sampai" Geram sungguh, Shion adalah tetanggaku— sebenarnya dia baru-baru saja pindah kesini ya sekitar dua bulanan, dan dua bulan itu bagai neraka untukku.

Sebenarnya aku sudah kenal lama dengan dirinya, kami berada di sekolah menengah atas yang sama. Hanya saja dia adalah seniorku, jadi kami tak sekelas. Entah bagaimana caranya, kami bertemu kembali sebagai tetangga seperti ini. Dan yang paling menakjubkannya lagi, sifatnya sama sekali tak berubah. Sama-sama merepotkan seperti saat di SMA dulu.

Karena kehadiran Shion-lah, aku mulai merasa tak betah untuk tetap tinggal di Apartement ini. Aku ingin segera pindah dan menjalani hidup tenang seperti sebelumnya, yah walaupun tak setenang itu juga sih.

"Kau jahat, kau tega membiarkan seorang wanita pulang sendirian!" memijit pelipisku pelan, sunggu aku frustasi. Jika saja aku bisa menggunakan teknik _Hiraishin no jutsu_ seperti Anime shinobi kesukaanku, aku pasti sudah menghilang dari sini untuk pindah ketempat lain.

"Hiks…, kau jahat hiks…., aku menunggumu satu harian didepan pintu Apartementmu. Sekarang kau mengusirku. Jahat! Kau kejam" Setelah mengatakan itu Shion berlari keluar, menutup kasar pintu Apartementku. Sungguh berlebihan, mungkin dia fikir dengan melakukan hal tersebut, aku akan mengejarnya bak _dorama-dorama_ yang sering ditonton _Kaasan_ ku.

 _Sorry_ saja, aku bersyukur dia segera pergi walaupun masih banyak jurus yang telah kufikirkan untuk mengusirnya.

"Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan wanita!"Satu prinsip yang mulai akan kupegang teguh. Cukup, hanya karena jalan fikiran mereka yang tidak kumengerti. Aku selalu menjadi korban kegagalpahaman, keh~ entah kenapa aku menjadi ingat salah satu fict yang pernah kubaca di salah satu fandom _favorite_ ku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung~**

 **RNR~**


End file.
